


One Day, Until Then...

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Tobin and Christen spend time together but will they figure out what's happening between them.





	

Tobin smiled over at Christen as she walked over to her.

“Why are you just hanging out here all alone?”

“I like watching everyone?” Christen replied and Tobin smiled, she extended her hand out.

“Come on, it’s Ash’s Dirty Thirty party. I say we actually go get into some trouble,” Tobin said and Christen laughed, shaking her head.

“What are you going to drag me into?” Christen asked, taking Tobin’s hand and allowing the midfielder to pull her to her feet. 

“There’s so much. I mean Ali pulled out all the stops.”

“We missed the best part. Disney.”

“I’ll take you to Disney one day,” Tobin promised and Christen smiled, “till then, laser tag?”

“With only two of us? It’ll be so much fun!” Christen smirked and Tobin rolled her eyes.

“Trust me, we can just join another group.” Tobin practically dragged Christen over to the laser tag course. Tobin grabbed a vest off the wall and helped Christen put it on before putting her own on. 

“We’re on opposite teams,” Christen said, looking at Tobin’s blue vest.

“That’s ok.”

“You better not kick my ass, Heath.”

“I’ll  _ try _ not to,” Tobin said smugly

x-x-x

Tobin came to find out Christen happened to be really good at laser tag. She was in the top three for the whole group that played and had also personally gotten Tobin over fifteen times. Tobin walked over to Christen, hand extended.

“Good game, Press.”

“Oh admit it, I kicked your ass!” Christen grinned and Tobin laughed. 

“Yeah, you did.” 

“So, what’s next?” Christen asked. 

Tobin grinned, glad she got Christen out of her shell a bit. “Hmmm,” Tobin said looking around.

“Hey, you two!” Alex grinned as she walked up with Servando. “A bunch of us are going to do the photo booth, you should join.”

“Photobooth?” Tobin asked looking at Christen, who smiled. They walked over and Alex handed Tobin a fake mustache and Christen a green boa, she grinned at Servando handing him a hot pink one before grabbing a tiara for herself and shoving the group into the small booth. Tobin and Christen shuffled to the back, letting the couple take the front. 

Tobin grinned over at Christen and placed the mustache on the woman’s face. Christen chuckled and wrapped the boa around Tobin. Once the first photo was taken, Christen swapped her boa with Servando’s and wrapped it around both her and Tobin. Tobin smiled broadly at her just as the photo was taken. For the last photo Tobin snagged the tiara off of Alex’s head before placing it on Christen’s and kissing her cheek. 

“Ok, they are cuter than us,” Servando said, looking at the pictures and Alex laughed nodding, looking over at Tobin and Christen as they pointed to the photos and laughed.

“They really are. Maybe that’s good, though.”

x-x-x

Tobin flopped down on the couch next to Christen, smiling as she offered the bowl of popcorn to the woman. Christen gladly took a handful of the fresh popcorn. 

“Hurry up Hope!” Kelley shouted, making the group laugh.

“Whose job was it in the first place to get all this shit?” Hope glared at Kelley as she walked over to her, dropping a cooler onto the floor in front of them. 

“Mine, but you’re so helpful.” Kelley smiled up at Hope before grabbing her shirt and pulling her down into a kiss.

“Stop it,” Tobin whined, tossing a piece of popcorn at the couple, “game’s on.” Tobin snuggled further into the couch, smiling at Christen as the woman dropped her head to Tobin’s shoulder. 

“Harry, pass a beer.” Allie stuck her hand out by Tobin’s head and the midfielder narrowed her eyes at her before leaning forward, trying not to jostle Christen, and grabbing a beer. She handed it over to Allie before leaning back into the couch. 

“Tob—”

“No, get your own,” Tobin replied to Kling, who huffed.

“Tobs?” Christen asked and Tobin looked down at her.

“Yeah?”

“Could you pass me one?” Christen asked and Tobin smiled, leaning forward and grabbing a beer for Christen. 

“Oh wow. Now I see how it is,” Kling said, rolling her eyes dramatically.

“You’re not the best friend.” Allie smirked as Tobin nodded. 

“Only best friend privileges get you beer,” Tobin said.

“Oh, I feel loved.”

“You are, over there.” Tobin smirked as Christen settled further into her side. She wrapped an arm around the woman’s shoulders, rubbing her arm. 

“When did Ali say she was going to be back with the real food?” Hope asked and Carli laughed.

“We let Ali and Ash go get food, do you think they’ll be back in a timely matter?” Carli asked.

“Excuse me?” Ash said walking in, arms loaded with bags of food, “this is a timely matter.” 

“Yeah Carli,” Ali said, narrowing her eyes at the woman, “who voted us to go get it so they didn’t have to in the first place?”

“Guilty as charged.” Carli admitted before grabbing a plate. Tobin chuckled as she leaned forward, making her own plate. She grabbed a fork before leaning back, Christen snuggling back into her side. 

“Why do we bother with the men?” Becky asked, sighing.

“Because USSF says we should care,” Alyssa replied.

“Because they care about us so much?” Tobin asked, offering a bite of food to Christen, who gladly accepted. 

“Ok, all in favor of switching to better football?” Becky asked grabbing the remote, earning a round of agreement. 

“Thank god, I thought I was the only one who didn’t want anything to do with the men’s game,” Christen admitted and Tobin chuckled. 

“I doubt any of us actually like them at the moment.”

“We still like Pulsitic right?” Mal asked and the group looked at her, “what? He’s just a kid.”

“Who wants to call Fleming and tell her this sudden development from her girlfriend?” Amy asked and Hope grabbed her phone.

“On it!”

“Wait! Woah, wait!” Mal jumped over to the keeper, grabbing her phone. “We’re good. We hate them all.”

“Thata girl.” Tobin winked at the younger player.

x-x-x

“Ok so, we’ll do Portland for two weeks before we go to LA for a week?” Christen asked and Tobin nodded, walking over to the fridge pulling milk out. 

“Yup, here for two weeks, then your parents.” Tobin grinned walking over to Christen. She pulled a seat closer to the woman, sitting on it crossed legged. Christen smiled, stealing a bite of Tobin’s cereal. 

“Anything after that?”

“We could come back here, or go to Chicago or…” Tobin stopped when she noticed Christen making a face.

“I don’t like Chicago much.”

“So take that off the list.”

“Ok, no Chicago.”

“We could go away on vacation,” Tobin offered and Christen’s eyebrows raised. 

“Oh?”

“We could go visit parts of Europe or something?” Tobin asked and Christen smiled. 

“That sounds fun, but do you really think we could plan a trip like that in three weeks?”

“Oh… true.” Tobin sighed, putting her chin in her hands as she thought about it for a moment. “I did promise you Disney.” 

“You did.”

“Disney is an easier to plan trip.” 

“Tobin, we don’t have to go anywhere.”

“But I want to.” Tobin pouted and Christen smiled. 

“Ok so we’ll look at Disney. Just after tonight, we have that dinner thing with Allie.”

“Right.” Tobin nodded. 

x-x-x

Later that evening, Tobin walked next to Christen as they followed Allie and Bati down the streets of Portland toward the local park, having already had dinner. Tobin looked over at Christen and nudged her shoulder.

“Hey, you ok?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking, maybe we could plan a trip for Europe down the road?”

“I like that idea.” Tobin smiled.

“I just miss being there, and would love to show you Sweden an—”

“Chris, I said I like the idea, so we’ll plan it, right?” Tobin smiled and took Christen’s hand in her own. 

“Yeah?”

“Totally.” Tobin grinned. 

Christen tugged on Tobin’s hand till the woman stopped and turned to face her. 

“Chris?” Tobin asked moving closer to the woman, who reached up cupping Tobin’s cheek. 

“Tobs… why are we dancing around this so much?” Christen asked and Tobin shook her head.

“Dancing around wha—” Tobin was cut off as Christen surged forward, catching her off-guard with a kiss. Tobin’s eyes closed as she stepped even closer to Christen, wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist, melting into the kiss. Christen wrapped her hand around the back of Tobin’s neck, pressing their foreheads together as they broke apart.

“That.”

“Woah….” Tobin said lowly and Christen chuckled.

“Yeah.” 

“Can we?” Tobin asked before leaning down kissing Christen again. “Geez…” Tobin said as they broke apart again. “Why didn’t we do that before?”

“I don’t know.” Christen smiled. 

“We’re still going to Disney right?” Tobin asked and Christen laughed, dropping her forehead to Tobin’s shoulder.

“Yeah Toby, we are.”

x-x-x

Christen smiled as Tobin nuzzled her neck. They were overlooking Epcot lagoon, watching the firework display from the France pavilion. She tilted her head slightly and met Tobin’s lips in a kiss. 

“I guess we made it to Europe after all,” said Christen dreamily as they broke the kiss.

Tobin chuckled. “I suppose we did,” she said, pressing her lips to Christen’s neck.

“Tobin,” Christen said softly, smiling as Tobin’s arms tightened around her.

“Yeah?”

“You know how we said we’d get dessert on the way back to our room…”

“Yeah.”

“I think maybe we should just skip it.” Christen kissed Tobin again, trying to get her point across.

“Oh, ok.” Tobin grinned kissing Christen again. “I think they’ll do room service anyway.”

Turned out Tobin was right, even though it was well after midnight by the time they called. Room service still dropped off some of the best chocolate cake either woman had had in their lives. Tobin was even nice enough to tip the kid dropping it off twenty bucks for it, after opening the door wrapped only in a sheet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got prompted to do something with Jason Derulo's song Other Side and this is what happened. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
